Even though the automotive industry has over the years, if for no other reason than seeking competitive advantages, continually exerted efforts to increase the fuel economy of automotive engines, the gains continually realized thereby have been deemed by various levels of government as being insufficient. Further, such levels of government have also arbitrarily imposed regulations specifying the maximum permissible amounts of carbon monoxide (CO), hydrocarbons (HC) and oxides of nitrogen (NO.sub.x) which may be emitted by the engine exhaust gases into the atmosphere.
Unfortunately, generally, the available technology employable in attempting to attain increases in engine fuel economy is contrary to that technology employable in attempting to meet the governmentally imposed standards on exhaust emissions.
For example, the prior art in trying to meet the standards for NO.sub.x emissions has employed a system of exhaust gas recirculation whereby at least a portion of the exhaust gas is reintroduced into the cylinder combustion chamber to thereby lower the combustion temperature therein and consequently reduce the formation of NO.sub.x.
The prior art has also proposed the use of engine crankcase recirculation means whereby the vapors which might otherwise become vented to the atmosphere are introduced into the engine combustion chambers for further burning.
The prior art has also proposed the use of fuel metering means which are effective for metering a relatively overly rich (in terms of fuel) fuel-air mixture to the engine combustion chamber means as to thereby reduce the creation of NO.sub.x within the combustion chamber. The use of such overly rich fuel-air mixtures results in a substantial increase in CO and HC in the engine exhaust which, in turn, requires the supplying of additional oxygen, as by an associated air pump, to such engine exhaust in order to complete the oxidation of the CO and HC prior to its delivery into the atmosphere.
The prior art has also heretofore proposed employing the retarding of the engine ignition timing as a further means for reducing the creation of NO.sub.x. Also, lower engine compression ratios have been employed in order to lower the resulting combustion temperature within the engine combustion chamber and thereby reduce the creation of NO.sub.x. In this connection the prior art has employed what is generally known as a dual bed catalyst. That is, a chemically reducing first catalyst is situated in the stream of exhaust gases at a location generally nearer the engine while a chemically oxidizing second catalyst is situated in the stream of exhaust gases at a location generally further away from the engine and downstream of the first catalyst. The relatively high concentrations of CO resulting from the overly rich fuel-air mixture are used as the reducing agent for NO.sub.x in the first catalyst while extra air supplied (as by an associated pump) to the stream of exhaust gases, at a location generally between the two catalysts, serves as the oxidizing agent in the second catalyst. Such systems have been found to have various objections in that, for example, they are comparatively very costly requiring additional conduitry, air pump means and an extra catalyst bed. Further, in such systems, there is a tendency to form ammonia which, in turn, may or may not be reconverted to NO.sub.x in the oxidizing catalyst bed.
The prior art has also proposed the use of fuel metering injection means for eliminating the usually employed carbureting apparatus and, under superatmospheric pressure, injecting the fuel through individual nozzles directly into the respective cylinders of a piston type internal combustion engine. Such fuel injection systems, besides being costly, have not proven to be generally successful in that the system is required to provide metered fuel flow over a very wide range of metered fuel flows. Generally, those prior art injection systems which are very accurate at one end of the required range of metered fuel flows, are relatively inaccurate at the opposite end of that same range of metered fuel flows. Also, those prior art injection systems which are made to be accurate in the mid-portion of the required range of metered fuel flows are usually relatively inaccurate at both ends of that said range. The use of feedback means for altering the metering characteristics of such prior art fuel injection systems has not solved the problem of inaccurate metering because the problem usually is intertwined within such factors as: effective aperture area of the injector nozzle; compatative movement required by the associated nozzle pintle or valving member; inertia of the nozzle valving member; and nozzle "cracking" pressure (that being the pressure at which the nozzle opens). As should be apparent, the smaller the rate of metered fuel flow desired, the greater becomes the influence of such factors thereon.
It is now anticipated that the said various levels of government will be establishing even more stringent exhaust emission limits of, for example, 1.0 gram/mile of NO.sub.x (or even less).
The prior art, in view of such anticipated requirements with respect to NO.sub.x, has suggested the employment of a "three-way" catalyst, in a single bed, within the stream of exhaust gases as a means of attaining such anticipated exhaust emission limits. Generally, a "three-way" catalyst is a single catalyst, or catalyst mixture, which catalyzes the oxidation of hydrocarbons and carbon monoxide and also the reduction of oxides of nitrogen. It has been discovered that a difficulty with such a "three-way" catalyst system is that if the fuel metering is too rich (in terms of fuel), the NO.sub.x will be reduced effectively but the oxidation of CO will be incomplete; if the fuel metering is too lean, the CO will be effectively oxidized but the reduction of NO.sub.x will be incomplete. Obviously, in order to make such a "three-way" catalyst system operative, it is necessary to have very accurate control over the fuel metering function of associated fuel metering supply means feeding the engine. As hereinbefore described, the prior art has suggested the use of fuel injection means, employing respective nozzles for each engine combustion chamber, with associated feedback means (responsive to selected indicia of engine operating conditions and parameters) intended to continuously alter or modify the metering characteristics of the fuel injection means. However, as also hereinbefore indicated, such fuel injection systems have not proven to be successful.
It has also heretofore been proposed to employ fuel metering means, of a carbureting type, with feedback means responsive to the presence of selected constituents comprising the engine exhaust gases. Such feedback means were employed to modify the action of a main metering rod of a main fuel metering system of a carburetor. However, tests and experience have indicated that such a prior art carburetor and such a related feedback means can never provide the degree of accuracy required in the metering of fuel to an associated engine as to assure meeting, for example, the said anticipated exhaust emission standards.
It is believed that many of such prior art proposals and apparatus would, at least, have significantly improved operation if more accurate and responsive fuel pressure regulator means were employed in combination therewith.
Accordingly, the invention as disclosed, described and claimed is directed, primarily, to the solution of such and other related and attendant problems of the prior art.
According to the invention a fuel pressure regulator comprises two distinct and variable chambers sharing a common wall therebetween, wherein said common wall comprises pressure responsive movable diaphragm means, a throttle valve for controlling the flow of fuel into a first of said two distinct chambers, first passage means leading from said first of said two distinct chambers to associated fuel metering means, a throttle valve actuator operatively connected to said diaphragm means and effective upon being moved to either further open said throttle valve or permit said throttle valve to further close, resilient means operatively urging said throttle valve actuator to move in a direction which would result in said throttle valve being further opened, and second passage means leading from the second of said two distinct chambers to a source of a reference pressure as to cause said second of said two distinct chambers to be at a magnitude reflective of said reference pressure.
Various general and specific objects, advantages and aspects of the invention will become apparent when reference is made to the following detailed description considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.